Feeldog
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 필독 / Feeldog *'Nombre real:' 오광석 / Oh Kwang Suk *'Apodos:' Hip Hop Pororo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Actor y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 56kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' --- Dramas *Radiant Office (MBC, 2017) *The Sloppy Life of Kang Dae Choong (Naver TV, 2016) *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) *Let's Eat (tvN, 2013) *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) Temas para Dramas *''Time to Shine con Kim Samuel tema para Revenge Note 2 (2018) Películas *I'm Doing Fine in Middle School (2017) Vídeos Musicales *CHERRSEE - Mystery (2016) Programas de TV *'2013:' (KBS) Mamma Mia *'2013:' (KBS) COOL KIZ ON THE BLOCK : Taeneung Athletes' Village (10.09.13) *'2013:' (KBS) Hello Counselor (03.06.13) y (07.10.13) *'2013:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Jetovator riding + Ciclycle obstacle race on water *'2013:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Smash King - Part 2 (10.11.13) *'2013:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Couple Obstacle Race at a Water Park (17.11.13) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Bubble Touchdown (23.03.14) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Dream Team vs Idol Team (26.01.14) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Bubble Soccer (12.01.14) *'2014': (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Short Track Skating (19.02.14) *'2014': (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Idol Iron Man Special (02.02.14) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Dream Team vs Muscle King (16.02.14) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: 1:4 Relay Lace (16.03.14) *'2014:' Idol Dance Battle D-Style (21.05.14, Ep 1,2 y 3) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: 'Suncheon Reed Festival' Special (20.11.14) *'2014:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: Vault Jump Special (14.12.14) *'2015:' (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II: High Jump Competition (15.02.08) *'2015:' (KBS)Let's Go Dream TeamII: fencing special (2015.01.15) (Ganador) *'2015:' (KBS)Let's Go Dream TeamII: North pole escape (2015.03.05) (Ganador) *'2016:' (Mnet) Hit The Stage: episodios 4 y 5. *'2017:' (KBS) The Unit Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2016:' Hanriver&Beer - Soom *'2013': You Got Some Nerve - Brave Brothers, LE, Yong Jun Hyung (2013) *'2013': V.A - Go Away (DEUX 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part.2) (Ailee, Maboos, ChaKun & FeelDog) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' BIGSTAR (2012-2019) **'Posición:' Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' UNB (2018-2019) **'Posición:' Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Hobbies:' Coleccionar zapatillas, pintar. *'Especialidad: '''Baile, Beatbox, rap, artes de cerámica, dibujar y basketball. *Audicionó para JYP. *Gano la competencia de baile Battle of Heroes" en el 2011 junto a su compañero de baile "Jerry". *Gano medalla de bronce en la carrera de 60m en los Idol Star Athletics Championships 2015. *El 28 de junio de 2017 un medio de comunicación informó que Bora y Feeldog han estado saliendo después de conocerse en “Hit the Stage”. Después de este informe, la agencia de Feeldog, Brave Entertainment, dijo: “Después de consultar con Feeldog, hemos confirmado que han estado saliendo oficialmente por cerca de seis meses”. Añadieron: “Los dos se volvieron cercanos después de pasar por “Hit the Stage” juntos”. La agencia de Bora, Hook Entertainment tambien confirmó la noticia. *Quedo en 4to lugar en el episodio final del programa The Unit. Durante todo el programa se mantuvo dentro del '''Top 9' y se destacó por sus grandes habilidades en el baile. *El 10 de mayo de 2019, Hook Entertainment confirmó que él y Bora habían terminado a principios del año por razones naturales de haber salido durante tanto tiempo. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Instagram (Arte) *Twitter *Youtube *SoundCloud Galería feeldog1.jpg 175463252 6.333.png feeldog3.JPG feeldog2.png Feeldogimagedebut.jpg Feeldog.jpg 1098109_346763842123491_1228503343_n.png 577200_325692240899451_1902868957_n.jpg Videografía Feeldog - Feelin & Chillin (Prod. G-point) Official M V| Feelin & Chillin Feeldog - No excuse ( Prod.Q min ) Official M V| No excuse Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019